1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of packaging and manufacturing a contact lens in a container, and more particularly, to a method of packaging and manufacturing a contact lens in a disposable container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays people spend more time watching TV and multimedia materials due to the great audio and visual effects provided thereby and the popularity of mass media. Therefore, the number of short-sighted youngsters is growing. Short-sighted people need to wear glasses to correct their vision, and there are generally two types of glasses, (rimmed/rimless) glasses with temple arms and contact lenses.
Contact lens has been a popular option since being invented in the 1970s. As the improved manufacturing methods drive down the production cost and many consider their appearance to be more attractive with contact lenses than with glasses, the popularity of contact lenses has surged. With the change in life style, there is an increasing demand for disposable contact lenses. A growing number of people turn to disposable contact lenses because they are cheap and need no maintenance.
Generally, the package of a disposable contact lens (prescribed to be disposed of on a monthly, weekly or daily basis) comprises a plastic-injection-molded container and a flexible lid covering the container. The container has a recess for holding a contact lens and an antiseptic solution. The flexible lid is made of flexible material and configured to seal the recess so that the contact lens will not be contaminated. The user can tear off the flexible lid to pick up the contact lens and wear it.